


What We Crave in the Dark

by AmberSkye



Series: A Champion Bittersweet [3]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, WE MADE IT FOLKS, because, blood tw, jonathan is a top who knew, these two can sass each other even while having sex, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSkye/pseuds/AmberSkye
Summary: After teaming up to take out a mutual enemy, Jonathan is exhausted. When he awakens the next night he is very, very thirsty. Geoffrey McCullum can be a reasonable man, especially when the vampire in need is attractive to an unfair degree.Takes place before the last chapter of London's Champion Bittersweet, but can be read as a standalone with only a bit of confusion.





	What We Crave in the Dark

He awoke sore but definitely alive. Or whatever his unlife could be termed. He was in his own bed, and had been stripped down to his pants. This would have made him laugh if not for the fact that he was starving.

It was the next night. It had to have been, dawn was creeping up on them when Geoffrey was patching him up and there was no way he had awoken in the middle of the day, powerless as he was. It hadn’t been that long since he’d fed, but he had expended a lot of energy in that fight, both attacking and then healing. 

He smelled blood. His eyes still closed he identified a body in the room. The heartbeat was slowed, the human was asleep. An easy meal. Jonathan opened his eyes and grinned as he silently rose from the bed and glided over to the body. The man was seated. There were closed wounds on his arms but his clothing was clean. The scent of dried blood came from a coat across the back of the chair. He leaned forward to place the familiar smell. 

His own blood. With a sharp gasp like he had just resurfaced after being underwater he reeled back and fell into his own chair, head clearing rapidly and leaving a headache in its wake. The other man was alerted by this and awoke. “McCullum! What are you doing here?”  
“Ugh. I was waiting for Edgar so he could get you some blood. Must have fallen asleep. What, not happy to see me?”  
“It’s not that,” he bit out. “It was reckless.” 

Geoffrey stood, tossing the soiled coat on Jonathan’s bed. “I brought you this.”  
Despite himself, Jonathan grinned. “Thank you.”  
“I just did it to get the guns back.”  
“Of course, it’s efficient.”  
“Of course.”

Jonathan breathed through his mouth but was staring at the man, not finding any reason to speak when his attention was devoted to restraining himself. “You’re, ah, pretty thirsty then? I’ll find Edgar.” Geoffrey left the room and Jonathan set about putting on clean clothes, not thinking about anything else.

The door slammed back open and he reflexively dropped into a fighting stance, forcing himself upright at Geoffrey’s expression. “He’s bloody gone. Off to deal with the Ascalon Club for ‘a couple of days’ or something. Says not to worry. Is this for real?”  
Jonathan chuckled darkly. “Sounds like Edgar. I’ll locate him another time. For now. . .” he looked out the window at the streets below. He was going to have a hell of time getting past humanity to find something to drink. There was no way he would have the control to procure it from a patient.  
“Listen, how fucked are you right now?”

Jonathan gritted his teeth. “Fairly.”  
“I can go get. . .whatever you eat.”  
He shook his head. “I should not be left alone in this hospital. I can tell that Thelma has a papercut downstairs,” he smiled thinly.  
“Shit.”  
“It will be fine. I have a plan.”  
“How confident are you in that plan?”

Jonathan growled, but Geoffrey held his ground. “There aren’t many options.”  
“What would happen if you drank from a willing donor?”  
His breath caught at the mere thought. He’d resented it when the Ascalon Club had made jokes about it, but blood drinking was. . .sensual, to say the least. It didn’t help that the image his mind conjured up was of the man in front of him. “I doubt I have that kind of control. Our biology is somewhat animalistic. Unfamiliar scents don’t trigger any sense of protection, and I’m too far gone to reason it out when it gets that far.”  
“Unfamiliar ones? What about someone you know?”  
“I’m not willing to drink from anyone I know.”  
“Not even me?”

Jonathan gripped the back of the chair he was in front of so hard he heard the wood creak slightly. He closed his eyes to fight off the gray haze and the shot of desire. “You cannot play games with me right now, Geoffrey. You’re not aware of how willing blood drinking works.”  
“No, it’s pretty unfamiliar. Want to explain?”  
Patience wearing thin and too preoccupied for embarrassment, he just said, “In this case, it’s sexual. I find you attractive. That link is amplified.”  
Geoffrey’s eyebrows shot up. “Huh. But since I’m familiar. . .you wouldn’t kill me?”  
“I swore I would not.”

Geoffrey stepped around the chair until they were face to face, then kissed him. 

Geoffrey kissed like it was battle, and Jonathan intended to win. There was as much biting and sucking as there was actual kissing, and Jonathan turned the man and pinned him to the wall. Jonathan’s nails ripped through Geoffrey’s shirt and he silenced the protest by grabbing his jaw and capturing him in another bruising kiss, tugging the fabric away. Geoffrey was making short work of his own shirt’s buttons, but he hardly noticed. 

When both shirts were on the ground Jonathan dipped lower, licking down Geoffrey’s chest and biting a nipple. “Fuck, Jonathan,”  
“Say my name again, Geoffrey.” He heard it so rarely from the hunter’s mouth that it was heady to hear now. Geoffrey groaned but complied when Jonathan bit down on the other nipple.  
“Thought. . .thought you were going to drink my blood, not fuck me.”  
“Don’t you want me to fuck you?”  
Geoffrey’s head fell back, exposing his neck. Jonathan latched onto it, sucking hard with a low moan. He felt Geoffrey’s heartbeat speed up. “Hurry up if you’re going to. Don’t got all night.”  
“No? I say you do.”  
“You sound so sure of yourself. C’mon Reid.” Geoffrey reached for his waistband and Jonathan’s hands darted out, holding the man’s arms against the wall. Geoffrey gave an experimental tug and found he wasn’t getting out of there unless he really wanted to.  
“Say please. And use my name.”

When there was defiant silence Jonathan raked his teeth down Geoffrey’s neck once more, this time eliciting a long groan. “Fuck. Okay, we’ll do this your way. Please, Jonathan, fuck me.”  
“Good boy.”  
They were naked almost immediately. Jonathan picked Geoffrey up like he was nothing and lay him across the bed, both taking a moment to breathe. Jonathan reached into a drawer and pulled out an unlabelled bottle, uncapping it. “Can you guess what this is for?”  
Geoffrey’s breath hitched. “Yes.”  
“Do you want me to use it?”  
“Yes, damnit.” Jonathan cocked his head and paused. “I thought you were in a rush, Jonathan.”  
“Not for this. Not for you. Now. . .”  
“Please, Jonathan.” 

Jonathan grunted in pleasure and immediately put two fingers inside Geoffrey, making the man slam his head back into the pillows. He kept working his fingers, and when Geoffrey was distracted enough, pulled the hunter’s dick into his mouth. “Fuck!”  
Jonathan chuckled around Geoffrey, making his stream of curses turn into unintelligible words. He was at three fingers, moving in and out to the same rhythm as his mouth on Geoffrey. He kept careful watch. The man got closer and closer to release, and Jonathan sped up his pace until Geoffrey was right on the brink. 

He pulled his fingers out and gave them a perfunctory wipe on the sheets, lifting his head as well. Geoffrey keened. “Please, fuck, Jonathan.”  
“Soon, my Geoffrey. It’s my turn.” Geoffrey moaned when he went back to licking up the other side of his neck. He slicked his fingers with more lube and reached back down for Geoffrey’s dick, still hard. The man arched into him. “I do like you like this. So much less frustrating, I think.”  
“You know. . .you like it.”  
Jonathan hummed his agreement against Geoffrey’s neck and let his fangs drag on it. Geoffrey took a long breath. “You trust me, right? I won’t hurt you.”  
“Do it.” 

Sinking his fangs into Geoffrey sent a shock through his nerves that made him moan, pulling his mouth back and latching onto the wound immediately. Geoffrey had made a small movement when Jonathan had bitten him, but that was beyond him now. Everything was except for getting more. He drank deeply, and hardly registered when Geoffrey’s hand moved to touch his own still-hard dick. Jonathan pulled back enough to growl. “Mine.” 

He returned to drinking from Geoffrey -- and fuck, it was the best thing in the world. He felt lust thrum through him, and the power he felt from it skittered across his skin like electricity. He reached his own hand down to tug on Geoffrey’s dick as a reward, eliciting a moan and another string of words. “So close, please Jonathan, fuck, please,”  
Jonathan’s free hand wove into Geoffrey’s hair and tugged so he had more access to the man’s neck, then released his hair as he moved his fingers back inside of Geoffrey, pumping in and out rapidly, sucking on his neck every time he curled his fingers inside him, making Geoffrey buck helplessly, faster and faster, until on a cry of “Jonathan,” Geoffrey went limp.

Jonathan licked at his neck, practically lapping at it. The urge to sink his fangs in again was still there, tempting him, but this worked for him as well. Geoffrey was shifting on the bed, and suddenly there was a slick hand wrapped around him and he threw his head back to give a moan of his own. Geoffrey worked him with single-minded determination, and Jonathan came so hard he saw stars.

When reality settled in once more, he opened his eyes and sat up. Geoffrey had cleaned himself up and helped himself to one of Jonathan’s shirts, tight on the man’s broader shoulders. The look made a slow smile spread across his face. “That looks good on you. It’s fashionable, you know.”  
“Shut up, Reid,” Geoffrey said, throwing a moist towel at him. He cleaned himself up and tossed it on the ground with the ruined shirt.  
“That wasn’t what you were calling me a few minutes ago.”  
Geoffrey smirked. “Gotta keep you waiting for something, then, Reid.” 

Jonathan’s eyes lit up and he joined Geoffrey, pressing against him. “Does that mean you’d like to do this another time?”  
“That was the best sex I’ve ever had, so yeah.”  
“I didn’t. . .I wasn’t entirely sure. . .”  
“Yeah, you were possessive as hell. It was hot, but next time is my turn. And no, you didn’t hurt me. You said you wouldn’t have control, but you were fine. What, did you just want to make sure I was warned?”  
“No,” Jonathan said with a small sigh, dropping a kiss on his neck. “Something clicked before I bit you. I had to make sure it didn’t hurt.”  
“You sap. Well, that worked wonders. I felt too fantastic to care, mostly.”  
“Good. I’ll make sure you feel that way all the time.”  
“Can’t argue with that.”

Jonathan paused. “It seems too easy. I know with great certainty I wouldn’t have had that control with anyone else. Perhaps your own willpower? You would not be an easy man to mesmerize, if it were possible.”  
Geoffrey shrugged. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Until then, you have any human food around here?”  
“Oh yes, of course. I’ll get dressed and we can find something.”

**Author's Note:**

> They made it kiddos! The aftermath of this can be nothing but hilarious imo  
> also this is the first time i've written the naughty things so. forgive me if its terrible.


End file.
